Obliteration
by asinine rationalisations
Summary: Sasunaru AU/Sasuke's life was always overshadowed by the family disease, the Sharingan.- Naruto did often wonder why nobody ever come out of that house.- Starts when they're kids-. who would have known.---


- - - - - - -

- - -

-

**Obliteration**

**-subnecto superficies.-.**_bound beneath_

* * *

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or any of its characters in any way; this is purely fiction, copyright goes to me; otherwise Neji still refuses to marry me, and believe me I've tried.**

**Ok, back to the story before I bore you to death, only teachers excel at it, do they get a certificate or something??**

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - -- -- -- -- - -

**Chapter 1; Subrisum causa letifica**_a smile may be cause for rejoice_

* * *

He looked up at me and smiled, smiled in this completely carefree way- -I wish I could see that smile again-

* * *

Naruto lurched to stop the ball- he would not, could not let this ball score the deciding goal-he would not let it pass- **BELIEVE IT!**- he felt his hands clasp around the leather surface and a broad grin spread over his features, replacing the intense concentration present but moments before.

A sudden gush of wind whipped through Commoneo park, making him glance around quickly at the familiar sight; the surrounding houses were spread in a crescent shaped alignment, each one with its own garden, leaving the central area open, trees and flowers and other lush greenery entirely hid from sight the laurel-covered peripheral walls. He picked up the rich scent of what could only be described as 'autumn morning', fresh grass mingled with the scent of rain and fallen levels, a hint of the approaching cold season hung in the air, not imminent but present nonetheless.

Savoring the sweet taste of victory, Naruto positively beamed as he pumped his fists into the air, hardly noticing the claps on his shoulders and back given to him by his fellow team-mates. They had won this Saturday's match, revenge for last week's humiliating defeat. The left wing had proved its superiority over the right wing, for this week, and by so doing gained this week's say over which games were to be played- no more silly 'girls catch boys' this week, no there would be _real_ games such as 'Cops and Robbers'!

The crescent of houses, each inhabited by one family- not all with kids but still there were a substantial amount- were divided into the right or east wing, made up of Kiba, Shika, Shouji, the so-called inseparable 'twins' Sakura and Ino, some really shy girl called Hinata, Lee and finally himself. The 'others' or simply the left or west wing, were made up of Ten-ten, Neji, Gaara, Temari, the freaky Zetsu, Sasori, and the gentle Haku. The two sections were on either side of the entry portal. Naturally there was an inborn rivalry between the two sides, turning almost anything into a display of strength and fuelling the sentiments of rivalry on any occasion.

Of course this was not stopped by the parental generation, no, even encouraged, seeing that those same people had also grown up here in a similar way, there hadn't been new addition to the complex for years, the houses were just passed down in the family. This was theirs, their sanctuary-

Lunchtime was nearing, which meant that soon mothers would be calling for their offspring to come inside from their perches on the balconies, then exchange offhand remarks or recipes with the next neighbor, shouting to be heard over the clamor-

Naruto glanced up at the house known as 'haunted' to the other kids, he had never quite agreed with the nickname, because for him, the house was wrapped in a sentiment of sadness, fatality, casting an intriguing shadow over the otherwise cheerful, intimate atmosphere. It was known as haunted because not only did the inhabitants leave earlier in the morning than anybody else in the park, but they were said to come home way past his bedtime, when the moon had already risen and crossed quite a bit of its trajectory. Yes, in Commoneo Park everybody knew everything about everybody, scandals and rejoycements, - everything was shared.-

Later he was to learn of the tragic incident that had taken place in that particular house 5 years ago, concerning the older son of the Uchiha's (the family that lived there), Itachi. He had inherited a rare blood disease from his mother's side called…Hyadum Gorganea Secundia… he didn't know the details but apparently one could tell when the illness reached out and firmed its grasp on the victim when their eyes slowly turned the color of blood, their pupils dilated to the extreme becoming a constant condition. There was no known cure and the victims were said to rarely live beyond the age of twenty. This was a disease passed on through the female line, they were the carriers. However, only the male line was affected.-

There was a younger Uchiha sibling too, it was unsure whether he had the disease too but he was kept under constant close supervision and never permitted to leave the house. Sometimes he was to be sighted as a shadow in the upper right window, gazing out at the unattainable world outside. Because of his ivory skin and ebony black hair, along with the rumor of red eyes, the other children had taken to calling him 'Vampire'. This was only fuelled further because of their knowledge that he never came outside in the daylight-

They would shout "_Vampire_!" up at him, ask him tauntingly whether he wanted to drink their blood or just laugh at him, acting just as kids always do when they experience fear, reassuring themselves by mocking the subject. He would then shrink back from the window and disappear from sight till the next time they would catch him gazing, just like no-

Ahh!

'He' was there again…!

Taking care not to make too obvious gestures, Naruto hesitantly raised a hand in silent greeting and beamed, trying to appear as friendly as possible. He and the shy girl Hinata were the only ones who did not participate in the public taunting- on the contrary, Naruto felt pity and sympathy for the poor boy that seemed to be about his age, though it was difficult to say from such distance-…

"Who are you?"

00000000000000000000 0000000 0000 000 00 0

In the window, pale features were drawn into a stunned expression ,though the emotion was hid again soon under a carefully crafted mask of indifference_, this was certainly the first time anybody his own age had greeted him, lest been friendly to him at all…_

Ebony eyes met cerulean blue across the yard- _Who was this boy?_ Of course he had often watched him play much envied games and be the centre of attention- but who was he? The simple gesture along with the open smile had quirked an interest in him that he had never felt before in his 7 years of sheltered life _– but he would never know, would he?_ To get answers he would have to go outside and that was definitely off limits.

The cleaning lady, who did a different house every day walked up to him, intrigued by the boy's sudden gasp.

"Excuse me, miss but who is the blond boy in the orange T-shirt?" If anyone would know, she would—after all she _was_ the parks greatest gossip-…

Frowning at the child's unnatural politeness and manner of speech, the old woman blinked and looked out of the window.

"Aye, the youn' Uzumaki boy tha is, sir, two houses down', he's got sum weird name ain't he…Naruto me thinks" she nodded to herself conformingly "well I'd better get back' to me work " she shook her head, as if waking up from a dream.

Sasuke smiled to himself " Naruto…? Hm. Thank you miss."

"Anytime, youn' sir, anytime …" the old woman replied slowly, he eyebrows raised in shock and wonder, eagerly registering the new piece of information_- the silent boy had finally shown some interest in kids of his own age_!- the cleaning lady bustled on, dusting off the large book case..

Sasuke retreated from the window, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to himself...he'd got enough of that for a lifetime, but how could they even dare to call _him_, an Uchiha, a 'vampire'! Well, what could he do about it, he would probably stay in here till he joined Itachi, till the blasted disease that took his brother took a hold on him and then, well, it would only be a matter of time, wouldn't it? He'd finally be able to go out again, feel the wind rush over him, hear it rustle the leaves—run again.,. and god, he'd finally never have to watch another movie- those fake somethings—ever again! Except for the SAMURAI ones, because they're awesome! Warriors from ancient Japan are totally cool!

But still…that doesn't change the fact that he's stuck here all the god damn time.

_Here._

_Here._

_HERE._

_Here_, what could he do all day except look out of the window? TV? He'd gotten tired of it long time ago… Movies? He'd watched and rewatched all that was allowed to him.. he wasn't allowed computer games or playstations—deemed too stressing for his already weak body...Maybe read another book, no wait he was waiting for new supply since he's already finished his small bookcase …

This was just dreary and plain boring…so, ..empty…he almost wished the 'Sharingan' as it was called colloquially, would just strike….cutting short this instance, unending wait…couldn't the illness just strike? Then at least he could get this over and done with?...Be free once more? He couldn't remember the feeling of fresh grass under his naked feet, the exhilaration of running with all one's might… that had all disappeared along with Itachi, the unknown brother he only remembered in his dreams…the one who had gone first...leaving him behind- Itachi had been under the yoke of the Sharingan from the age of 8 onwards, before he had been weak but nothing too dramatic, then his eyes had gotten a red tinge which increased over the years, binding him to the bed, sapping his strength—then at the age of almost 15 it had released him for a few blessed months- but that was the final symptom, meaning his light would be snuffed out soon, leaving him with but a few cycles of the moon..- Then one day, they had found his cold form...in his hands Thomas More's Utopia— unfinished and hanging from his hand like a fallen bird.

Sasuke had overheard this over the years when _they _thought he was asleep- heard his mother's muted sobs….his father's comforting whispers, the doctor comparing him to Itachi, seeing how 'far' with his symptoms he was…

Piecing together information he'd worked out the story...the reason behind the furtive looks, the hands on his shoulders, the careful voices and above all -the unending medical tests. They all treated him like some evanescent, fleeting glass object that would break at any moment-making him want to scream...he wasn't sick yet, was he? But he kept silent, silent for otherwise his mother would cry; cry again, sobs escaping her lips, tears running paths down her cheeks...while she tried to hide them from him.-.. and he did not want that, it made him feel….guilty. They were his parents and he had been taught to honor them and treat them with due respect.

Deep down he was still hoping, hoping he'd escape the blood curse, hoping to escape and actually see the world he's seen , heard so much about in films and picked up on from the few books he'd read- it seemed incredibly fascinating...- But there was no chance he'd escape.

He was the exact younger replica of Itachi, down to the weak health…he probably had the same blasted blood too— but, Itachi only really 'got' the disease when he was eight, right? So maybe if his state stayed stationary…would he be let...outside?... after all he would be turning eight soon,-

These hopes and dreams made him want to howl, because despite how Sasuke acted or treated other people, he only really wanted to go outside

and yet

yet

He was still stuck _here_.

_Here._

_HERE._

000000000000000000000000 000000000 00000 0000 0000 0

Naruto let his hand sink, disappointed, the Uchiha kid hadn't responded but at least he'd reacted in some way, hadn't he…_ acknowledged_ the blonde—in the spur of the moment Naruto decided to send him a message, a letter, some form of token. Show him his interest; after all he might become his friend…_maybe_.

And just _maybe_ he could convince him to come down and play with the rest of the kids.- _maybe_ find out why he never came out?

He heard his father calling among the other voices, his feet automatically running down the familiar path. Would the shadow boy from the window also be eating now? His eyes wandered up to the window …

…but it was empty, deserted once more.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

- - - - - - -

- - -

-

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed and this is not a oneshot,so there'll be more to come..- XD

I would really _really_ like to know if you liked it, what you thought of it and especially how I could make it better! Also if you have any ideas for the plot- all welcome!

Now, you know where that little button called ' review' is...CLICK IT! Flames and reviews both welcome, I'll try to answer all of them, so feel free to storm my mailbox...

Well, C ya around.-

Ghost


End file.
